Nabiki Tendo (Liquid Fighter Gold!)
Nabiki Tendo (天道 なびき Tendō Nabiki) is the middle daughter of Soun Tendo. Appearance Personality History Nabiki accepted being Ranma’s fiancée upon realizing who he was knowing that if the article on him that she read was even remotely close to the truth he'd be on the covers of magazines across the world someday. As Nabiki led Ranma to school the next day she was confused by the strange way Ranma and Ranko interacted with each other. The trip was relatively silent, occasionally Nabiki would ask a question and receive either a nod or a shake from the boy's head. Heseemed strangely reserved and closed to her. When he saw the morning fight while she wanted to ignore it Ranma dashed forward for a better view before she could stop him. When Kuno found out that Ranma was staying at the Tendo dojo he attacked him only for Ranko to get in the way. Nabiki then announced that Ranma was her fiancée which annoyed her as she could have charged money for that information. As Nabiki planned Kuno told her to set up a match with Ranma. Ranma was initially unworried until Nabiki told him that Sakura Kuno’s unit was the regional champion in middle class units. Seeing both his and Ranko’s determined expressions she knew that no matter who won she would make a killing tomorrow. That night she tried to sneak into the furo with Ranma only to catch him as he was leaving. She still teased him about being so jumpy around a naked woman. Nabiki invited a number of people to the match and started taking bets immediately for those who had arrived early. She frowned at her fiancée upon seeing Ranko flirting with some of the spectators. While she called him a cad for being so cruel she admitted that she kind of liked it much to Ranma’s confusion. When The guys who Ranko had been flirting with splashed Ranma with water as revenge Nabiki didn’t put two and two together when Ranma disappeared and was replaced by Ranma-chan. After they ended up winning the match due to Sakura mistaking Ranma-chan for Ranko and Ranma returned he told her that she was just someone from China. Not liking conversation she told Ranma that she would work harder to make sure they would work out. Nabiki was ecstatic when Ryo Iruga showed up at the school and immediately began taking bets When Kuno muscled his way into the ring. It quickly turned to confusion when Ranma ended up beating him defeating him. Later she was awoken by the sound of Ranma and Ranko arguing with each other. She'd caught a lot of what had been said and it left her sitting on her mattress deep in thought. The one thing that scared her the most, was the fact that she'd just realized something very important. Ranma wasn't driving Ranko at all. In fact, it did what it wanted from the look of things. Ranko realized that Nabiki had heard them so appeared before her when Ranma went to sleep, knowing that unlike Ranma she’d listen because Ranko was interesting to her. Nabiki started questioning her decision to marry Ranma when Ranko informed her that she was becoming self-aware. Though she eventually chalked everything up to a dream and went to back to sleep. Afraid that Ranko might be glitchy Nabiki went to Ranma to tell him they needed to find out if something was wrong. Since they had already done so before coming to Nerima Ranma wasn’t too worried Ranko also makes him to regular check up every three months. When Ryoga appeared Ranko and Kira told her what was going on. Later when Ranko actually struck Akane in retaliation for her continuous attacks. A disbelieving Nabiki told a frightened Akane that she was sure that Ranma didn’t make her do it. when Akane asked her who was it then a smiling Nabiki answered that she intended to find out. Category:Liquid Fighter Gold!